An earth drilling apparatus of the kind described above is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,062. The guide frame together with the handle frame defines a steering unit having a center region wherein the drive unit, for example, an internal combustion engine, is mounted. An earth auger is driven via a gear assembly. The operator has to brace against the reaction torque via the handle sections and the handle frame.
A drilling apparatus for making golf holes is known from British patent application 2,233,994 A1. The support plate, which holds the drive unit, has handle brackets on opposite-lying sides which run upwardly at an angle. The drive unit projects beyond the ends of the handle brackets in elevation and this is disturbing to the operator when utilizing this known earth drilling apparatus.
The known earth drilling apparatus connects the drive unit directly to the handle frame so that the operator is subjected to considerable vibration loads during operation.